


Equipo Tres

by RukiaU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaU/pseuds/RukiaU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva generación sale de la Academia, y Sasuke-sensei decide poner a prueba a su equipo genin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipo Tres

**Equipo Tres**  
  
A Eri no le gustó nada la expresión de Sakura-sensei cuando se volvió hacia ellos y les preguntó a quién esperaban.  
  
–Somos el Equipo Tres –respondió Seika, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura-sensei alzó las cejas, los miró detenidamente y pidió a sus tres alumnos, el flamante Equipo Diez, que abandonaran el aula. Después se volvió hacia ellos y suspiró.  
  
–Buena suerte –les dijo, descansando afectuosamente la mano sobre la cabeza de Seika, antes de salir también ella y cerrar la puerta, dejándolos solos en la clase.  
  
Eri había intentado ir tras Sakura-sensei para preguntarle por qué no paraban de desearles lo mismo, pero Seika se había negado a dejarla marchar, alegando que su nuevo sensei llegaría en cualquier momento y sería desastroso si resultara que ella no estaba en el aula. Katsuro había mirado con la boca abierta hacia el techo durante toda la discusión, dejando asomar a veces por la comisura de sus labios un poco de saliva.  
  
Cuando Lee-sensei comenzó a leer la lista con los integrantes de cada equipo, Eri había albergado la esperanza de que le tocara con su mejor amiga, Nara Yumiko, o con el atractivo Yamanaka Naoki, aunque eso significara pasar el resto de sus años como genin sonrojándose cada vez que tuvieran que cruzar palabra. Sin embargo, como era tradición, el trío Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi se había mantenido, y ella se había tenido que conformar con el perfectísimo Arai Seika y con Tanaka Katsuro, ese niño raro que hablaba con una piedra.  
  
Ella había visto la piedra (o la había sustraído una vez del bolsillo de su propietario durante una clase de ninjutsu, era lo mismo), y ni siquiera tenía una forma interesante. Era del tamaño de su puño y de tacto rugoso, y Eri había pasado cuarto de hora escondida detrás de unas cajas preguntándole en voz alta qué pensaba Naoki de sus ojos, cuántos años tardarían en nombrarla ANBU y si era posible que el traje de Lee-sensei fuera tan ajustado, o lo que tenían el dudoso placer de contemplar cada día era en realidad su piel pintada de verde.  
  
La piedra no había contestado y Eri había puesto a prueba su puntería con ella rompiendo una ventana, aunque había conseguido devolverla a la mesa de Katsuro antes de que éste denunciara su ausencia. Más tarde, cuando Lee-sensei descubrió el desperfecto, había temido que acusaran a Katsuro por su culpa, pero, por supuesto, nadie había asociado el cristal roto con la piedra, y todo quedó en una reprimenda general. Katsuro se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, por cómo la miró ese día y todos los de las semanas siguientes, y desde entonces Eri siempre se había sentido un poco incómoda en su presencia, aunque, que ella supiera, él nunca había dicho nada a nadie al respecto. Sobre la piedra no estaba tan segura.  
  
Aun así, Katsuro no era tan malo como respeta-a-tus-mayores Seika, compórtate-como-una-persona Seika, deja-de-contar-en-clase-que-me-enrollo-con-mi-osito-de-peluche Seika. Era el favorito de Lee-sensei, aunque como ninja fuera solo bueno tirando a mediocre, y lo sería también del jounin que se iba a hacer cargo del Equipo Tres, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de mostrarle su cara de niño bueno y pestañear un par de veces.  
  
Incluso Sakura-sensei, la amable y encantadora Sakura-sensei, que a veces iba a la escuela para impartir clases especiales de atención médica en combate y había sido la encargada el otoño anterior de reunir a las niñas de su curso y hablarles sobre eso (charla que había dejado a Eri demasiado avergonzada para volver a mirar a un chico a los ojos durante, por lo menos, las tres siguientes horas, pero que le proporcionó todo tipo de material con el que adornar la historia de Seika y el osito) adoraba a Seika, mientras que a Eri la trataba como a cualquier otra alumna, y lo único que se reflejaba en su cara cuando intentaba hablar con Katsuro era un leve atisbo de preocupación.  
  
Eri miró el reloj del aula. Más de media hora de retraso. Con un poco de suerte, su sensei habría sido devorado por una tortuga de fuego gigante, o, más probablemente, le habrían hablado de Katsuro y se habría ofrecido voluntario para una misión que le llevaría la mayor parte de una década, y ellos tendrían que ser reasignados a otros jounin, esperaba que a Sakura-sensei.  
  
Estaba a punto de decir eso mismo en voz alta, aunque sustituyendo el nombre de Katsuro por el de Seika para provocar una reacción más interesante, cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.  
  
Seika dio un respingo. Katsuro dejó de mirar al techo. Eri se volvió, decidida a recriminarle su tardanza, y levantó la vista hasta su rostro, desafiante.  
  
Sus ojos oscuros le cortaron el alma en cachitos.  
  
–Perdón –musitó Eri, bajando la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado?, oyó a una voz parecida a la suya preguntar desde un lugar muy remoto de su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que las rodillas le temblaban. Contrólate, se ordenó más claramente, y se obligó a quedarse muy, muy quieta.  
  
La voz del hombre resonó en la habitación.  
  
–Soy Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Le pareció que Seika ahogaba una exclamación. El apellido le sonaba familiar, como a algo que había escuchado en clase de historia, pero no iba a preguntar. Eri se atrevió a despegar los ojos del suelo y lo observó todo lo discretamente que era capaz, lo cual era solo un poco más discreto de lo que resultaría, por ejemplo, un ninja ruidoso vestido de naranja.  
  
Era muy guapo, más que Seika, e incluso más que Naoki, a pesar de la punzada de culpabilidad que la recorrió por pensarlo. También era viejo, claro; tenía por lo menos veinte años, el cabello negro y la piel muy pálida, y unos ojos con los que Eri no pensaba volver a encontrarse, pero no le hubiera extrañado que fueran rojo sangre. No llevaba bandana, reparó, tan pendiente como estaba ese día de los trozos de metal que relucían por primera vez sobre su frente y las de sus compañeros. Después diría que eso le había hecho sospechar, aunque en el momento solo añadió a su sensación general de pánico incipiente una nota de confusión.  
  
También diría que le había parecido verlo considerar si no sería mucho más sencillo para él matarlos en ese instante.  
  
Contra todo pronóstico, sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió de la clase. Tras unos segundos, Katsuro se encogió de hombros.  
  
–Ahora somos genin –dijo sin mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara. Seika asintió, pálido. Eri consideró quedarse y suplicar que la cambiaran de equipo, pero ese no era su camino del ninja. Además, existía el riesgo de que Lee-sensei insistiera en convertirse en su maestro particular, y nunca lo soportaría si la obligaba a emular su corte de pelo.  
  
Los tres siguieron a su nuevo sensei.  
  
Sasuke-sensei los llevó hasta el campo de entrenamiento que había próximo a la escuela, y allí les hizo sentarse sobre un pequeño muro de piedra. Parecía de ese tipo de persona a la que le gustaba que comprendieras lo mal que le sentó que derramaras tu refresco sobre el vestido blanco de su tía tercera hace tres veranos, y te lo explicaba detenidamente justo antes de destriparte por ello. Parecía el tipo de persona que no te escucharía aunque le juraras que tiraste la bebida porque habías tropezado con un gato.  
  
Intenta demostrar que había un gato, decían sus ojos. No te creeré, pero ¿y lo bien que lo pasaremos?  
  
Eri tuvo una vez un gato, pero no volvieron a verlo por casa después de que ella jugara toda una tarde a vestirlo con ropa de su hermana pequeña. Sasuke-sensei la miró, y Eri estuvo segura de que lo sabía.  
  
–Creéis que como habéis aprobado el examen de la Academia ya sois ninjas. Estáis equivocados. No sois ninjas, no sois absolutamente nada. –Eri sintió el nada como si hubiera sido un escupitajo–. Mi trabajo hoy es asegurarme de que comprendéis que no estáis preparados para estar aquí. Ahora vais a presentaros, vais a decirme por qué creéis que queréis ser ninjas, y luego voy a pensar en qué podéis hacer para convencerme de que no merecéis volver a la Academia con Lee. Si no se me ocurre nada...–sonrió, o algo parecido, y a Eri se le erizó la piel–. Ya veremos.  
  
Oh, no, entonces sí los iba a matar, aunque había decidido hacerlo fuera de la escuela para que Lee-sensei no le obligara a limpiar; era muy maniático con lo de dejar manchas de sangre seca en el aula. Eso, o puede que fuera uno de esos señores mayores que raptaban niños y les obligaban a hacer numeritos raros. En cualquier momento, lo veía como si ya estuviera ocurriendo, empezarían las conversaciones con dobles sentidos y los gestos obscenos con la lengua.  
  
–Tú primero –oyó decir a Sasuke-sensei, y Eri casi suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que se refería a Seika. Por lo menos, si las cosas se ponían muy de esa manera, parecía que no sería ella la que se despertaría con dolor de cabeza y un tatuaje que no tenía ahí antes de entrar en el bosque.  
  
–Mi nombre es Arai Seika –dijo su compañero, esgrimiendo una sonrisa nerviosa, y empezó a hablar de lo importante que era para él ayudar a la gente, luchar contra la injusticia, lo típico que respondía en la Academia cuando Lee-sensei les hacía una pregunta similar. Lee-sensei solía estar llorando cuando Seika terminaba de hablar, aunque Lee-sensei también lloró la vez en que, estando en clase, entró un grillo por la ventana e intentando atraparlo alguien lo mató de un manotazo.  
  
Sasuke-sensei no parecía impresionado.  
  
–Tanaka Katsuro –era el turno de su otro compañero, y Eri se quedó esperando a que terminara la frase.  
  
Seika fingió una tos para llenar el silencio, pero Sasuke-sensei se dio cuenta y Eri tuvo que darle una palmada en la espalda para que no se atragantara.  
  
–Tienes que decirle por qué estás aquí –Eri escuchó a Seika murmurar después de recuperar el aliento, cuando quedó claro que Katsuro no iba a reaccionar  
  
–Porque aprobé el examen de genin –respondió éste, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.  
  
Eri no sabía si eso había sido un gesto de rebelión muy estúpido, o solo muy estúpido, a secas, y creyó ver a Sasuke-sensei planteándose lo mismo. Seika negó suavemente con la cabeza y pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero Sasuke-sensei se volvió hacia ella.  
  
Eri cerró los ojos y se concentró en el peso de su nueva bandana sobre su frente.  
  
Ahora somos genin, había dicho Katsuro. Auténticos ninjas, pensara lo que pensara Sasuke-sensei. Y no iba a permitir que nadie dijera lo contrario.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta, se puso en pie de un salto.  
  
–Soy Hozuki Eri. Voy a ser Hokage, y tú no me lo vas a impedir –dijo, señalándole con el brazo extendido, y entonces Sasuke-sensei fijó en ella su mirada de hielo y el pánico que había conseguido encerrar por un momento empezó a colarse por las rendijas–. Señor –añadió en voz baja, pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
Sasuke-sensei alzó una ceja que fue como una puñalada.  
  
–No soy yo el que te lo impide, sino él –respondió, desviando la vista hacia el lugar del que habían venido, más allá de donde terminaba el campo de entrenamiento. Eri frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender qué relación tenía Lee-sensei con esto, pero entonces recordó qué edificio había cerca de la Academia–. Si quieres ser Hokage, primero necesitas que él esté muerto.  
  
Él.  
  
Sí, le susurró la lógica, no, intentó decir, pero su lengua era un nudo de puro terror.  
  
–Aunque si estás tan decidida... –no lo estaba, no lo estaba, no lo estaba, pero ahí asomaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que quemaba como una mano fría en la nuca–. Consideradlo vuestro examen de graduación. Tenéis hasta mañana al mediodía. Si para entonces él sigue vivo, me encargaré de que ni siquiera Lee y su ridícula Academia os quieran de vuelta.  
  
Y desapareció ante sus ojos, tan rápido que no hubiera podido adivinar en qué dirección.  
  
–Creía que esto terminaría con Seika desnudo en el bosque –susurró sin pensar.  
  
– ¿Qué?  
  
Lo había estropeado todo, para siempre.  
  
Eri se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, cerró los ojos y deseó la muerte y un poco de cacao caliente.  
  
Dos pares de manos la obligaron a levantarse.  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron en torno a la mesa de casa de Eri; ella, Seika, Katsuro y la piedra.  
  
De camino hasta allí se habían encontrado con el Equipo Diez. Isamu le había sonreído y él y Naoki se había acercado a hablar con Seika, y Yumiko la había cogido del brazo y la había alejado del resto para contarle emocionada algo de una prueba con unos cascabeles, mientras Katsuro los esperaba un poco apartado. Ni su amiga ni el distraído saludo de Naoki la habían sacado de su ensimismamiento.  
  
– ¿Quién es tu sensei? –acabó preguntándole Yumiko, cuando pareció quedarse sin más cosas maravillosas que contar sobre Sakura-sensei.  
  
Cuando dijo su nombre Yumiko dio un saltito de la emoción  
  
– ¡Qué suerte tienes, es tan guapo! Mi primo, el que trabaja en la oficina del Hokage, me ha hablado de él –Yumiko se aseguró de que ninguno de los chicos estuviera escuchando–. Una lástima, ¿no? Ya sabes –y soltó una risita.  
  
¿Qué, que estuviera loco? Sí, bueno. Una lástima. Eri había asentido, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, y Yumiko había seguido parloteando sobre su Sakura-sensei hasta que los grupos se separaron.  
  
Ahora, temporalmente a salvo en casa y con solo unas horas para decidir cómo actuar, lo único que impedía a Eri ahogarse en el chocolate que tenía delante era lo ridícula que resultaría intentando meter la cara en una taza.  
  
–No podemos matar al Hokage –dijo Seika, sentado frente a ella. Katsuro, a su derecha, parecía entretenerse doblando una servilleta.  
  
Eri asintió, deprimida.  
  
–Ni siquiera somos chuunin. Nos destrozará.  
  
–No podemos matar al Hokage. Es el Hokage. Es traición –respondió Seika, exasperado.  
  
–Y nos destrozará –añadió ella. Seika la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y no contestó.  
  
No era que a ella no le gustara el Hokage. Era el Hokage, a todo el mundo le gustaba, y ni siquiera necesitaba mandar colgar a alguien de vez en cuando para que la gente no se olvidara. No, había personas en Konoha que realmente lo adoraban, y ella siempre había sentido por él una callada admiración. Callada, al menos, desde el día en que, teniendo ella nueve años, el Hokage, como parte de los actos para conmemorar el primer aniversario de su mandato, visitó la Academia y, cuando Eri le dijo lo muchísimo que lo admiraba, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Había hecho lo mismo con otros niños, por supuesto, pero el corazón todavía le latía más rápido de la cuenta al recordarlo, y desde entonces se había cuidado de no hacer comentarios similares en voz alta, en parte para evitar más actos de efusividad inesperada si resultaba que él estaba cerca, en parte temerosa de que alguien recordara el gesto y se burlara.  
  
Aun así, cada vez que Lee-sensei comenzaba a divagar sobre el poder de la juventud durante una clase, Eri no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la silueta de la Torre del Hokage, visible desde la ventana junto a su pupitre. Sabía que si, a pesar de las miradas escépticas que recibía de cada persona a la que se lo mencionaba, lograba su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, sería porque él ya no ocupaba el puesto. Sin embargo, nunca había querido imaginarse que eso podría significar que él estuviera muerto.  
  
No era como si ellos pudieran hacerle algún daño, por supuesto, aunque lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas. Lo de Sasuke-sensei era crueldad, pura y desnuda crueldad afilada por los bordes y cubierta de óxido para infectar las heridas.  
  
– ¿Por qué está haciéndonos esto? –gimió Seika.  
  
–Quiere que suframos –dijo Eri lúgubremente–. ¿Qué sabes de él, por cierto? ¿Lo conocías?  
  
–No en persona –Seika frunció el ceño–. ¿No reconociste el apellido? Uchiha. Lo explicaron en clase.  
  
Katsuro, a su lado, asintió en silencio. Así que lo que había pensado cuando les dijo su nombre era cierto, había oído algo en la Academia. Uchiha...  
  
– ¿Ese clan que no sé qué político mandó matar hace muchos años? –recordó, un poco desilusionada. Le habría interesado más una historia relacionada con alguna traición familiar, antepasados malvados que regresaban cuando todo el mundo les creía en la tumba, o puede que lagartos zombi, pero no había nada más aburrido que la política–. Pensaba que habían muerto todos.  
  
–Sasuke-sensei no, no sé por qué. He oído a mis padres hablar de él alguna vez –no demasiado bien, a juzgar por su expresión, aunque estaba segura de que, si preguntaba, Seika lo negaría. Pronunció las siguientes palabras lentamente, casi con cuidado–. Creo que pasó unos años fuera de Konoha y volvió después de que Tsunade-sama se retirara.  
  
– ¿Cómo que se fue de Konoha? ¿Por una misión?  
  
–Por eso no lleva bandana –dijo Katsuro en voz baja. Eri volvió la cabeza hacia él un poco sorprendida, no tanto porque él también se hubiera dado cuenta, sino por oírle participar en la conversación. Katsuro no solía intervenir en clase, y Eri apenas recordaba haberlo visto hablar con otros compañeros. Por lo menos no sin que ellos se hubieran dirigido antes a él, algo que no ocurría a menudo, y cuando lo hacía ni siquiera los miraba a la cara cuando respondía. Quizás por eso lo habían puesto en el mismo equipo que Seika, pensó. Seika se ocuparía de que sus compañeros de equipo se comportaran e hicieran honor a su bandana.  
  
¿Y el Hokage permitía a Sasuke-sensei ir a todas partes sin ella, como si fuera un...?  
  
Entonces procesó lo que Katsuro había querido decir.  
  
Ninja renegado.  
  
Eso explicaría esa manera de mirar suya, como si en vez de escuchar estuviera intentando decidir el color del mango del cuchillo que iba a usar para partir a su interlocutor en trozos muy pequeños.  
  
Sin embargo, no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iban a permitir que un ninja renegado entrenara a un equipo de genins? Y lo que les había ordenado... Eri había pensado que era su forma de librarse de unos alumnos que no deseaba y además divertirse a su costa en el proceso, pero ahora...  
  
– ¿Es posible que quiera que el Hokage muera? –susurró.  
  
–No. No lo sé. Creo que me odia –se quejó Seika, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y enterrando la cara en las manos.  
  
–Me odia a mí –aclaró Eri, ligeramente ofendida. Era increíble como algunas personas intentaban hacer que todo girara alrededor de ellas mismas.  
  
–Es una prueba –dijo Katsuro, mirando a la piedra.  
  
– ¿Una prueba? –repitió Eri.  
  
Sakura-sensei nos enseñó dos cascabeles, le había contado Yumiko, y entonces sonrió; "si queréis convertiros en ninjas...".  
  
– ¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo? –preguntó Seika, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Naoki e Isamu debían de haberle explicado lo mismo.  
  
Eri no dejó que Katsuro contestara.  
  
–Si no lo hacemos, nunca podremos ser ninjas.  
  
–Pero si atacamos al Hokage... –Seika no terminó la frase.  
  
–Igual solo quiere ver si nos atrevemos.  
  
– Aunque eso sea verdad, ¿qué podríamos hacer?–preguntó Seika–. Tu padre es de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, ¿no? ¿Sabes alguna técnica especial?  
  
Lo había sido sus abuelos; su padre nació ya en Konoha, aunque había heredado su técnica de línea sucesoria igualmente. Eri, sin embargo, aún no había tenido mucho éxito al respecto.  
  
–Puedo convertirme en un charco –reconoció. El silencio de sus compañeros la obligó a seguir hablando. –Si me concentro, en un charco muy quieto.  
  
–Eso puede ser útil si en medio de un combate nos entra sed –dijo Seika en tono alentador. Ni siquiera en su expresión se notaba si se estaba burlando.  
  
– ¿Y tú qué se supone que sabes hacer? –preguntó Eri, molesta.  
  
–En clase de genjutsu...  
  
–Los tres hemos ido a la misma clase de genjutsu –Eri hizo un gesto de negación–. ¿Qué más?  
  
Fue Katsuro el que respondió.  
  
–Él es bueno haciendo y diciendo lo que los demás quieren ver y oír.  
  
–Lo que los adultos quieren, querrás decir –masculló Eri.  
  
–Estás diciendo que soy bueno mintiendo –dijo Seika, muy tenso de repente.  
  
Katsuro no respondió nada.  
  
– ¿Y tú? ¿En qué eres bueno?  
  
–En pensar.  
  
–Eso... eso está muy bien –titubeó Eri–, pero no sé de qué nos va a servir pensar o... o ser él –señaló a Seika– en este caso.  
  
Seika hizo una mueca en su dirección.  
  
–Es evidente que tú no nos necesitas. Puedes saltar sobre el Hokage, a lo mejor si lo mojas muere de un resfriado.  
  
–Por lo menos eso sería hacer algo.  
  
–No estoy convencido de que debamos hacer nada. ¿Qué pasa si el Hokage se enfurece?  
  
–Tendremos que huir –respondió Eri –abandonaremos Konoha, buscaremos un grupo de ninjas renegados que nos quiera acoger y nos haremos un nombre ahí fuera, en el mundo real –resistió el impulso de ponerse en pie–. Serán unos años muy duros. A ti, Seika, se te llevarán unos hombres extraños de ropajes ceñidos, y a Katsuro lo cambiaremos por comida, pero el dolor de vuestra ausencia me hará más fuerte. Y un día regresaré y Sasuke-sensei se postrará ante mí y suplicará mi perdón, pero yo habré superado mi rencor y le perdonaré la vida, y el Hokage me declarará la Reina del Mundo Ninja.  
  
Sus dos compañeros se la quedaron mirando.  
  
–O podemos contarle la verdad al Hokage –sugirió Katsuro, sonrojándose un poco cuando Eri reparo en él, y apartando inmediatamente la vista hacia su piedra.  
  
–También –admitió ella, desinflándose.  
  
–No si podemos evitarlo –dijo Seika–. No vamos a delatar a Sasuke-sensei –hizo una pausa–. ¿Por qué quieres que me secuestren unos hombres?  
  
–No es que quiera –protestó. No tenía tiempo de explicar el concepto de destino–. Y estoy de acuerdo con que no deberíamos chivarnos, pero...  
  
– ¿De qué no os vais a chivar? –La madre de Eri asomó la cabeza desde el pasillo. Traía un plato de galletas, Eri sospechaba que como excusa para poder entrar y enterarse de qué hablaba su hija con los dos chicos. Aun así, Eri ignoró la mirada de advertencia de Seika y le explicó lo ocurrido.  
  
Le interrumpió su risa.  
  
–Eso es imposible, cariño –dijo su madre, con la sonrisa especial que reservaba para hablar de ciertos asuntos–. Sasuke-san y Naruto-sama... Lo habéis oído, ¿verdad? Es muy romántico. Dicen que el hombre que mató al Tercer Hokage se llevó a Sasuke-san de Konoha y Naruto-sama juró rescatarlo, aunque tuvieron que pasar muchos años separados hasta que fue capaz de lograrlo. Y cuando lo hizo... –se dirigió a Eri en susurros lo suficientemente altos como para sobresaltar a alguien que durmiera en la habitación de al lado–. Tu padre y tu tío Nobuo fueron una vez a última hora a entregar a Naruto-sama el informe de una misión y lo vieron todo. Encima de la mesa del despacho, como si fueran... –movió la cabeza con expresión maravillada–. Ojalá hubiera acompañado a tu padre esa noche.  
  
– ¡Mamá!  
  
–Como sea –rió de nuevo. –Sasuke-san jamás os pediría que hicierais daño al Hokage. Bueno, un poco de daño puede que sí. Hay ciertos rumores al respecto.  
  
–Tiene que ser otro Sasuke –dijo, incrédula. U otro Hokage–. No tiene sentido.  
  
–El amor no tiene que tener sentido, cariño.  
  
Eso lo sabía; si no, no entendería cómo Lee-sensei conseguía que cada semana le esperara a la puerta de la Academia una chica diferente, como si no les molestaran sus cejas. Pero aun así... Eri pensó en su sensei, y después en el joven que la había abrazado de niña cuando le dijo que no le importaría no convertirse jamás en Hokage si él prometía proteger Konoha para siempre.  
  
–No me lo creo –declaró.  
  
A juzgar por los rostros de sus compañeros, ellos tampoco.  
  
–Podemos comprobarlo –sugirió Katsuro en voz baja.  
  
– ¡Vale!  
  
– ¡No! –protestó Seika, pero Eri ya caminaba en dirección a la puerta.  
  
Esperaron a que anocheciera, y después se agazaparon entre las ramas de un árbol. Eri pensó de pasada en que resultaba extraño que ninguno de los ANBU que guardaban la Torre del Hokage les llamara la atención, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
Para ocupar las horas que quedaban de luz, Eri había pedido a Yumiko que los acompañara a casa de su primo, ese del que siempre contaba que trabajaba y había ido a clase con Naruto-sama, y una vez allí éste les había dibujado un plano esquemático de las habitaciones del Hokage. Había sido espantosamente sencillo de conseguir para tratarse de un comportamiento que bordeaba la traición, como si el primo de Yumiko, a pesar de sus continuas protestas sobre lo problemático que era todo, hubiera estado esperando todo el día a que llegaran; sin embargo, después de que el presunto amante del líder de Konoha hubiese encargado su asesinato a tres niños de doce años, nada menos inusual que una rana parlante del tamaño de un meteorito mediano podía llegar a sorprenderla.  
  
– ¿Creéis que están ahí dentro? –preguntó Seika, refiriéndose a la ventana que tenían más próxima. Las cortinas estaban echadas.  
  
– ¿En el dormitorio?  
  
–Sí –respondió Eri, y miró molesta a Katsuro cuando éste le golpeó con los nudillos en el brazo–. ¿Qué?  
  
La voz había venido de su otro lado.  
  
Había un hombre con ellos. Eri echó mano de un kunai, pero antes de tener tiempo de plantearse si era buena idea atacar a un ninja adulto a pocos metros de donde dormía -o esperaba que durmiera- el Hokage, el desconocido la desarmó, sin ni siquiera apartar su único ojo visible del libro abierto que sostenía con una mano. Estaba demasiado oscuro para leer.  
  
La mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara.  
  
–Es curioso, hace años que vengo aquí y nunca había coincidido con nadie. Excepto aquella vez en que me traje a una señorita. Al menos se vestía como una verdadera señorita. Más tarde, cuando nos besamos y empezaron los, ah, tocamientos, descubrí algo que...  
  
– ¿Señor? ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Seika.  
  
–Por si alguien está interesado, quedamos otras tres veces, pero su barbilla rascaba un poco y la piel se me acabó irritando.  
  
– ¿Señor?  
  
–Ya, ya –dijo, y Eri hubiera jurado que, a pesar de la máscara y la escasa iluminación, podía verle sonreír. –Soy su sensei.  
  
Eri miró a su alrededor, confusa, buscando más intrusos en su árbol.  
  
–El nuestro no, eso seguro –era incapaz de imaginar a Sasuke-sensei sonriendo mientras les hablaba de besar a señoras barbudas. Que ella supiera el Hokage se afeitaba. Oh, no, no había querido pensar eso.  
  
–El suyo –dijo él, señalando hacia la ventana.  
  
Eri sintió que el peso de todo el día empezaba a bailar sobre su cabeza.  
  
–Ah, sí. Fue hace algo más de una década. Cuánto tiempo –el hombre suspiró dramáticamente. –Vosotros tres me recordáis mucho a ellos. Sois igual de raros, aunque me parecéis más bajitos. De aquí a un par de años, estoy seguro de que dos de vosotros pelearéis a muerte, y después... –hizo un gesto hacia la ventana, y después otro más explícito con los dedos. –Aunque sois el Equipo Tres, ¿verdad? Tres es un buen número para algunas cosas –en otra situación Eri no hubiera entendido qué cosas, pero el tono no dejaba lugar a dudas–. Podríais arreglaros entre vosotros, así nadie estaría celoso.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Y cómo harían para...? No, no lo quería saber, y deseó que Seika y Katsuro tampoco quisieran. Aunque, si eso de que sabía pensar era cierto, seguro que a Katsuro ya se le había ocurrido la forma. Esperaba que no. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba considerando eso.  
  
Ese hombre era contagioso.  
  
– ¿Entonces Sasuke-sensei y Naruto-sama...? –Empezó Seika.  
  
– ¿...se encuentran en pleno encuentro carnal? –le interrumpió el hombre.  
  
– ¿Eran tus alumnos? –siguió Eri, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de eso último, ni, bueno, de nada excepto algunos detalles muy bien seleccionados de los últimos cinco minutos. Seika parecía haberse quedado mudo.  
  
–Sí –y acompañó la palabra con un guiño, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía un ojo al descubierto, creaba un efecto inquietante–. ¿Quieres saber a cuántas de nuestras preguntas acabo de contestar?  
  
–No –omitió el por favor por muy poco–. ¿Quién era la otra persona del equipo?  
  
–Sakura.  
  
– ¡Pero Sakura-sensei es normal! –exclamó sin poder evitarlo.  
  
–No pensarías eso si la conocieras tan bien como yo. Una vez registras la ropa interior de una chica...  
  
– ¡No sigas! Ya es suficiente con saber que ellos están... –no podía decirlo.  
  
–Están ahí. –Katsuro señaló unas ventanas hacia la derecha.  
  
El grupo abandonó el árbol por otro mejor situado.  
  
Era un despacho, probablemente el del Hokage. Naruto-sama estaba apoyado en la mesa, y Sasuke-sensei de pie junto a él, hablando. Parecía alguien distinto a quien había conocido esa mañana, relajado, casi una persona corriente. Incluso sonreía un poco, y no de esa manera que daba ganas de salir corriendo en busca de un objeto con que apuñalarse a uno mismo en los ojos.  
  
Sasuke-sensei estaba contando algo, y el Hokage se reía.  
  
–Son amigos –dijo Eri. A pesar de su resistencia, antes hubiera creído en la existencia de algún enfermizo vínculo sexual entre ellos -lo de enfermizo lo había añadido tras conocer a su supuesto sensei en el árbol- que en nada que tuviera una apariencia de normalidad.  
  
Imposible, había pensado. Ahora, la escena casi le hizo sonreír a ella también.  
  
Entonces algo en la postura de Naruto-sama cambió, y Eri se sintió tan observada como si los papeles se hubieran invertido.  
  
–Creo que nos ha visto –susurró Katsuro a su lado, y le pareció ver a Seika asentir.  
  
La sonrisa del Hokage se hizo más ancha, diferente.  
  
Se acercó a Sasuke-sensei y lo besó.  
  
Y sobrevivió.  
  
–Oh.  
  
Era cierto.  
  
Eri esperó, pero a cada segundo se hacía más evidente.  
  
–Nos vamos –dijo.  
  
– ¿No queréis ver lo que viene a continuación? –preguntó el hombre de la máscara. Su libro había desaparecido–. Es la mejor parte. Y creo que lo están haciendo para vosotros.  
  
–No. – Tenían un Hokage que matar, o lo que fuera que iban a hacer. Y, si es que ese atisbo casi inexistente de curiosidad no se disipaba y nadie resultaba muerto o desterrado al día siguiente, siempre podía volver otra noche.  
  
–Al menos deja que los chicos se queden, puede ser útil para ellos. Muchachos, hoy vamos a aprender la diferencia entre cosas que se lubrican solas y cosas que no. Si esperáis conmigo a que lleguen al dormitorio, veréis que bajo la almohada...  
  
–Nos vamos todos –Eri tiró de sus dos compañeros hasta que se aseguró de que la iban a seguir, aunque decidió no comentar nada acerca de la lentitud con la que lo hicieron.  
  
No era tarde, pero apenas se cruzaron con nadie por la calle. Eri esperó a encontrarse a una distancia prudencial y a que su mente entera dejara de sentirse pegajosa antes de hablar.  
  
–No es posible que Sasuke-sensei quiera de verdad que ataquemos a Naruto-sama, ¿no? Después de esto...  
  
–Es una prueba, como dijiste –Seika se volvió hacia Katsuro.  
  
– ¿Visteis cómo se miraban? –preguntó éste. Tenía su piedra en la mano, pero, por primera vez, los observaba a ellos.  
  
Seika frunció el ceño. Eri pensó un momento y asintió, aunque no estaba segura.  
  
–Sé lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Katsuro.  
  
Aún tardaron unas horas en separarse.  
  
El primo de Yumiko les escoltó hasta el despacho del Hokage. En los dos pisos inferiores había mucha gente ajetreada, gritándose cosas sobre tratados y directivas y corriendo entre las oficinas con montañas de pergaminos entre los brazos. Esta planta, sin embargo, estaba vacía, exceptuando a los dos ANBU que guardaban la puerta.  
  
–Queréis que busque a Sasuke –no era una pregunta.  
  
–Muchas gracias, Shikamaru-san –dijo Seika, inclinando la cabeza. Eri lo imitó un segundo tarde.  
  
–Estoy aquí –escuchó, y una presencia oscura se materializó junto a ellos. De los genin, solo Katsuro no se sobresaltó.  
  
El primo de Yumiko se encogió de un hombro, como si mover los dos supusiera un esfuerzo innecesario, y se alejó por el pasillo.  
  
Sasuke-sensei bajo la vista en su dirección, y Eri intuyó con un escalofrío que, si la versión de él que habían visto la noche anterior había existido alguna vez, ésta se la había comido.  
  
–Habéis decidido –dijo, y, cuando no le contestaron, abrió la puerta del despacho y entró, como si los ANBU de seguridad no fueran más que estatuas decorativas.  
  
Seika, Katsuro y Eri lo siguieron.  
  
El Hokage estaba sentado a la mesa y revisaba unos papeles, pero levantó la cabeza en cuanto ellos entraron.  
  
– ¿Sasuke? –preguntó en tono curioso, y éste los señaló con un movimiento de cabeza–. Ah, ellos. –El Hokage se puso en pie y se acercó, obsequiándoles con una sonrisa amable.  
  
Era la misma habitación que habían espiado desde el árbol. Eri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Katsuro empujó suavemente a Seika para que se adelantara.  
  
–Hokage-sama –dijo Seika –Somos el Equipo Tres. Ayer nos asignaron a Sasuke-sensei, y él nos pidió que hiciéramos algo a cambio de entrenarnos como ninjas, pero... –Seika dudó un momento–. Sasuke-sensei, lo sentimos. Preferimos vivir como civiles a atentar contra nuestro Hokage.  
  
Eri esperó una explosión que nunca llegó.  
  
–Bien hecho, chicos –les felicitó el Hokage–. ¡Te lo dije! –sonrió triunfal–. Me debes tanto ramen. No puedes hacer que mis ninjas se vuelvan contra Konoha, por mucho que los aterrorices con tus jueguecitos psicológicos de... –estaba mirando a Sasuke-sensei, y esa era su señal.  
  
Eri corrió hacia él y se convirtió en un manto de agua cayendo sobre la cara del Hokage. Éste comenzó a hacer un sello, pero Katsuro lanzó la piedra contra sus manos. Entonces Eri se materializó a sus pies y lo hizo caer, y sus dos compañeros saltaron sobre él, inmovilizándolo.  
  
Seika apoyó un kunai contra el cuello del Hokage. Todos miraron hacia Sasuke-sensei, y cuando este asintió, Seika hundió el arma en su pecho.  
  
El Hokage desapareció con un 'plof'.  
  
–No puedo creerlo –dijo una voz, a unos metros de distancia. La expresión del Hokage mezclaba el estupor con un punto de algo que casi parecía diversión –Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Estás criando pequeños traidores –miró a Sasuke-sensei–. ¡Son monstruos!  
  
–Son míos –respondió éste–. Entrenamos mañana al amanecer –dijo hacia ellos.  
  
Una sensación cálida se apoderó de Eri. No era tan temeraria como para intentar abrazarle, pero se preguntó si su sensei le dejaría sostener un momento entre los dedos un centímetro de la tela de su manga, o algo parecido. Cautelosa, dio un paso en su dirección.  
  
–Fuera –ordenó Sasuke-sensei, y los tres genin salieron atropelladamente de la habitación.  
  
– ¡Somos ninjas! –gritó Eri, una vez en el exterior.  
  
Lo habían logrado, aunque no lo comprendiera del todo.  
  
Seika le sonrió. Katsuro movió afirmativamente la cabeza, en silencio.  
  
–Hemos olvidado tu piedra –se dio cuenta de repente. Katsuro había golpeado con ella al Hokage, pero no recordaba que la hubiera recogido después.  
  
–No importa.  
  
–Claro que importa. ¿No hablabas con ella? –O a través de ella, como fuera.  
  
– ¡Eri! –Seika le llamó la atención.  
  
–A veces, cuando era pequeño –reconoció Katsuro en voz baja. Y todavía lo hacía, como si temiera mirar directamente a los demás por lo que sus rostros le pudieran decir. El que miente bien es Seika, pensó Eri, aunque no dijo nada–. Pero si somos amigos no me hace falta, Eri-chan –terminó Katsuro en un susurro.  
  
–Eh, que yo también estoy aquí –oyó murmurar a Seika.  
  
–Claro que somos amigos – respondió Eri–. Los tres.  
  
Katsuro sonrió tímidamente, primero a ella, luego a su compañero. Seika hizo lo mismo, y después los tres apartaron la vista, avergonzados.  
  
Empezaron a caminar.  
  
–Tengo sed –anunció Eri al cabo de un rato.  
  
–Tendremos que cargar siempre con litros de agua, ¿verdad? Por esa técnica tuya –dijo Seika, exagerando un suspiro.  
  
–Sí –se giró hacia Katsuro. –Deberíamos ponerle un localizador encima, para cuando se lo lleven. No quiero quedarme sin mi agua.  
  
Katsuro la miró con cuidado y asintió.  
  
–No voy a irme con ningún hombre –dijo Seika en tono cansado.  
  
– ¿Ah, no? El de anoche en el árbol te miraba raro.  
  
–Ese hombre miraba al mundo entero raro.  
  
–Y qué. No te costaría tanto esfuerzo, y podrías convencerle de que nos llevara él el agua.  
  
Katsuro emitió un sonido muy parecido a una risa.  
  
Aquí empieza mi camino del ninja, pensó, mientras Seika murmuraba algo sobre beberse a sí misma.  
  
Adelante.  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
